The Pemalite Chronicles
by Terenia
Summary: A story of love and trust, and what happens when you have too much of both. Follow a young Pemalite named Siran and his Chee friend E'Rok who is helpless to stop the disaster which will befall his masters. COMPLETE
1. A New Friend

**A/N: This is the start of what will become the plight of the Pemalite race and their Chee. I will warn you outright that if you have a generally pessimistic outlook on life you will find this first chapter terribly annoying as it is narrated by a Pemalite. For those of you who have forgotten, Pemalite's are unbelievably advanced, yet playful and trusting creatures. This first chapter is from a Pemalite point of view to help you get into the mindset. However, that is also why it is short. I assure you that most of the future chapters will be from the more down-to-earth and less sugar-happy Chee narration. In the meantime, enjoy.**

** (And for those of you wondering I will be continuing the Playing War series AFTER this story).   
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A New Friend  
**

Siran

Hello, friend! I am flattered that you would take interest in my humble meanderings. I hope that you enjoy yourself, and if you require any assistance please do not hesitate to ask!

As you probably already know, I am a Pemalite. If you did not know this, do not fear! I will promptly tell you all of the wonderful things I can about our race. Our planet is a magnificent land of grass and trees, with shining purple skies. Of course, I am quite positive that your planet is just as lovely! Perhaps we could share stories of our worlds?

My name is Siran. I am a young Pemalite, only three revolutions old. If you tell me your system of tracking time, I would be happy to translate it for you. My fur is a red-brown in hue, and I walk on the standard two legs, with a tail for support. My hands are well-padded and can double as extra legs, should I choose to run on all fours. This method of running is much quicker and, let's face it, much more fun! There are some wonderful games which can be had in running this way! But I am getting off track…

As I said, I am a young Pemalite. So young that my eyes are still the bright aqua color that marks a juvenile. But fortunately for me, all Pemalites – young and old – are most vital to the community! Even more fortunately, our race has just received a very dear present. New friends and helpers!

I was with my dear friends Tirah, Peskar, and Layet. Layet was our senior Pemalite. His black fur had begun to lose its pigment and his eyes were so dark that they looked like they belonged in space. Such a decent, fun-loving fellow, Layet was! He was as excited as we were, more so even, for this wonderful creation.

You see, we have been visited by many many races. Millions of species come to enjoy our peaceful and enjoyable world. Unfortunately, they all must eventually return to their own kind. So we decided to create friends who would be able to share in the delights of our world all the time.

Layet was our artificial intelligence extraordinaire. He was simply a genius in giving androids not only intelligence, but personalities and the desire to play! We, Tirah, Peskar and I, were his students and helpers. Naturally, we were able to witness every aspect of this wonderful event.

"Now." Layet was saying, "All we have to do is double check the Crystal's programming and then we can wake them up!"

There were a couple of dozen androids before us. Each one was gray and white metal, with a very definite resemblance to our own Pemalite selves. Currently they were not too exciting to look at. Soon, however, they would come alive and play! I wagged my tail in anticipation.

"Are they ready?" Tirah asked eagerly. She had golden hair and pointed ears, which I found quite nice. She had been one of my favorite playmates since I was just a birthling.

Glancing at me, Tirah caught me staring. She flashed me a grin of perfectly white, flat teeth. Almost involuntarily my tail began to wag harder and I looked down, embarrassed. Suddenly I heard Tirah laughing. How silly of me, to be reluctant, when I could make that beautiful laugh come into the world! I found myself laughing too, feeling gloriously light as we returned to the computer displays.

"They are ready." Layet said at last. His dark eyes shone with a nervous excitement.

Eagerly, the three of us leaned over to see his computer monitor. The basic programming module for the androids was on-screen. We all took in this information, memorizing the functions and limitations of our friends.

It is sad that we had to give these wonderful creatures limitations, isn't it? However there are certain necessary distractions that we must avoid. How terrible it would be if one of our new friends decided to become violent! Yes, violent! I know it sounds simply ridiculous, but you would be amazed at how many creatures we have had to politely request leave our planet. And all because of silly fighting!

"Is everyone ready?" Layet said, upping the anticipation. We all nodded eagerly. We couldn't wait to see our new friends in action. To meet them, to talk to them, to play with them! Imagine the things we could discover together!

"Alright." Layet smiled at us, "Let us meet our Chee."

He entered in the final activation code, and suddenly the androids came alive.


	2. Trust

**A/N: I'm aware that these chapters are rather short at the moment, but that will change. Who wants to read several thousand words of bliss when much more interesting things happen when chaos ensues? In all seriousness, though, Chapter One and Two were originally one chapter until I decided to throw in the change in narration. Hence the shortness. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Trust  
**

E'rok

My program booted up, and I became alive. One moment I was bits of metal and technology, and the next I was awake. It was as simple as that. Something from essentially nothing. A miracle, of sorts. Although, not exactly. A miracle is an event inexplicable by science. I knew how my creators – Pemalites, they were called – had made me exist. It was all there in my programming.

It's impossible to describe the transition from nothing to everything. Emptiness was suddenly an explosion of sensory data, energy read-outs, and programming feeds. I felt a sense of others, like me. I could see them around me, taking in the world as I was.

It was marvelous! An entire world of color and sound and games. And there in front of us, looking excited and eager and so happy that it made me want to laugh with joy, were our creators.

One of them walked up to me. He was my height, with deep reddish brown fur. I checked my programming. My creators were called Pemalites. They had programmed in us all of their knowledge, all of their history and, more importantly, all of their love to play.

"Hello, Chee." The Pemalite said, looking both nervous and excited. Chee. I looked the word up and realized that that was what I was. I was a Chee. Chee meant friend. I opened my mouth to respond.

"Hello, creator." The words came out so easily! As if I had been speaking for thousands of years. I took a step forward cautiously, but my arms and legs moved with liquid grace.

"I am Siran." The Pemalite said. I hesitated, then realized that he was waiting for a response.

"Siran." It was a good name. It was a fun name. "I do not believe I have a name of my own."

The young Pemalite grinned suddenly, "Then we shall give you one! A wonderful name!"

I found myself filled with a sort of warmth. Siran's joy was contagious. Strange, how I could be aware of the fact that I was no more than a program and yet still feel joy. All around me the other Pemalites were introducing themselves to more Chee. It was like some glorious party. There were so many to meet, and so much to see!

"What name shall you give me, Siran?" I asked. The Pemalite considered for a moment.

"You will be called E'rok." He exclaimed finally, with a flourish. "It means –"

"Trust." I supplied, my programming supplying the answer. "It means 'trust'."

"Yes!" Siran sounded delighted that I had answered so swift. "Yes, exactly!"

Another Pemalite came over. This one was older, and he had been in charge of our creation.

"How is this young Chee doing?" He asked Siran, looking at me with kind, curious eyes.

"Wonderfully! His name is E'rok!" Siran responded proudly. The older Pemalite smiled warmly and put one hand on each of our shoulders.

"Excellent." He said. "How about you two go celebrate? It is, after all, E'rok's birthday."

"Birthday?" I asked. It was a strange word to use for the day of my creation. After all, I had not been born. I had been powered on.

"Yes, birthday." The older Pemalite said. "Even though you are a machine, you are as alive to us as any of our own brothers and sisters. Now go. Play."

I was touched to be treated with such kindness and warmth. I had nothing to give these wonderful creators, and yet they had given me everything. They had given me existence. All they were asking of me was to be happy, and to play.

Together, Siran and I went out into the beautiful fields of the Pemalite world. We ran through the grass, laughing and shouting and relishing in that glorious thing called life. After awhile another Pemalite joined us, with another Chee. The four of us chased one another gleefully.

We paused at the crest of a large hill. Two Pemalites, their tails wagging eagerly, and two Chee, unable to physically smile but smiling all the same. The second sun of the Pemalite world was sinking into the horizon, allowing the half-darkness that was night to settle over the world. We watched, awestruck by the beauty all around us.

"We will be friends forever, E'rok." Siran said happily a gentle breeze rustling his fur.

"Yes, Siran," I said, gazing at the Pemalite who had aided in my creation, "Forever."

Granted, I didn't have much for comparison, but as far as birthday's go, my first one was perfect.


	3. Companionship

** Chapter Three**

**Companionship ****  
**

_E'Rok_

The first revolution of my existence was filled with endless games. Following the birthday of myself and my fellow Chee there were endless celebrations. I made many new friends over the next few weeks. None, however, were as close as Siran. He was my first companion, and we remained close as time went on.

"Where are we going today, Siran?" I asked. Siran and I were walking through the forest together, admiring the trees. The top branches looked even pinker than normal and glistened in the sunlight.

"Tirah's." Siran said, grinning broadly, "She and Peskar have a new game they want to teach us! Then Layet wants to see us later today."

"Why?" I asked, curious. I was still fairly new to this world, and the need for knowledge not offered by my program was constant.

"He has a new upgrade, I think," Siran said, and I wagged my holographic tail at this news. Upgrades almost always meant something fun and exciting! The hologram which surrounded me now was one of the most entertaining upgrades. It allowed me to take on the appearance of any object or creature I imagined, with just a simple thought. This made us Chee quite good at games that involved hiding.

As we approached the bit of land where Tirah lived with her family I could sense Sirans growing excitement. His tail was wagging ferociously and I could tell that it required all of his restraint not to bound forward in a full-out run.

We followed the gentle downward slope of the forest as it thinned. The trees were giving away to large _dirah's_, mushroom shaped plants which gathered in clusters. Tirah lived in one of the most beautiful locations I had seen since my birth. The trees gave away completely to lush, blue grass and the occasional clump of _dirah_'s, in various shades of yellow and red and orange. A stream bubbled and rolled through the field, chuckling as it went. In the distance, beyond Tirah's land, the _dirah_ began to increase until all you could see were the rubbery, round mushroom heads spreading outward to the horizon.

"Hello Siran!" Tirah was coming up the hill to greet us, a wide smile on her face. She glanced at me, "Is that you, Chee-E'rok? You changed your hologram again."

I wagged my tail in response, "I decided that I wanted a Pemalite image. There is no greater form than that of your master."

"Well spoken," Peskar said with a laugh. I hadn't noticed him coming up behind Tirah with two Chee. Both of these Chee were in their natural form. Not all of my kind had become accustomed to hologram use yet.

"Chee-Loros, Chee-Reyna." I said with a grin, "How are you?"

"Wonderful." Loros replied. If she had had a hologram up, she would be grinning. It was just one of the benefits of projecting your image. "Tirah has a new game for us. I think you will like it."

"Come on!" Tirah cried, grabbing Siran by the paw and pulling him down the remainder of the hill. They broke into a run, dropping to all four paws. I glanced at Peskar, waiting for his response. He laughed and beckoned for us to follow.

So we did – three Pemalite master's and three Chee children. We ran purely for the joy of feeling the wind against our faces – or sensors, in my case. Siran and Tirah stopped at the stream for a drink, allowing us to catch up.

"So what is this new game?" Siran asked, panting. Tirah laughed giddily and began to explain. It was a fairly simple game, involving jumping and running and the general aspects of any Pemalite game. Once Tirah had explained the rules to us we began to play. For hours we played, laughing and enjoying ourselves. As we did so I began to notice something. Tirah and Siran never strayed far from one another. Whenever they had the opportunity, it seems that they would brush paws. I checked my programming to see what this meant, but found no explanation.

"Peskar," I asked, as soon as the opportunity arose, "Why do Siran and Tirah insist on staying close? Are they worried about something?"

"What?" Peskar asked, looking confused.

"They are constantly near each other, and brush paws as if to calm one another. What are they concerned for?"

Peskar glanced back at Siran and Tirah, who were whispering to one another secretively, and then looked back at me. Suddenly he burst out laughing, "Worried!? Do they look worried?"

"Well, no…but, then what –"

"Chee-E'rok, they are courting!" Peskar said proudly, as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Courting?" I searched my program for this word and the answer made itself known to me. They were charming one another, entering in the first stages of those games made only for a male and a female Pemalite to share together.

"This courtship..." I said hesitantly, for my programming told me that it was a very personal thing, "It is good?"

"It is," Peskar said with a nod and a wag, "It is wonderful."

"Oh good!" I said, feeling relieved. I watched the two of them for a moment more. They seemed to have forgotten our game, and were wrapped up in laughing amongst each other. I felt a strange bubble of joy well up from my emotional matrix. Even if it meant that my closest friend would have less time for me, companionship was an amazing thing, and how could I be anything but happy for Siran?

My programming wouldn't allow for anything different.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm putting the author's note at the end because I wanted you to read the chapter before I made my public plea. I'm having some difficulty with this story and was hoping that you could provide any constructive criticism. I would like to know if I'm capturing the Chee and the Pemalite mentality accurately or not. Believe it or not, an eternally happy race is difficult to emulate! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The winds of change are beginning to blow, so don't go anywhere! 


	4. Upgrade

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. It isn't that I haven't been writing, it's just that for some reason this fic continues to be challenging for me. Ah well, after this chapter it'll be smoother writing. Although, I'm afraid, things will not stay smooth with our friend E'rok for long. Enjoy!**

**-T. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Upgrade **

The morning grew into afternoon and the time for games was at an end. A different sort of excitement overcame me as our group headed to Layek's worksite. Myself, Loros, and Reyna were to receive upgrades!

As we got closer to the worksite I noted the vast amount of Chee who passed. Many were in hologram, something which my sensors could easily see through. Layek had produced many many Chee since my birthday. There must have been hundreds of us now. This thought made me feel a pang of adoration for Layek, my creator.

"Hello there children!" Layek said jovially as we arrived. There were about a dozen other Chee there, waiting patiently. They had taken down their holograms to reveal their true selves.

"Hello Layek." I said, "What upgrades will we be receiving today?"

"Just wait a moment, E'rok." Layet said with a laugh, "I am still waiting on two more Chee, then I will tell all of you at once! Please, please, go get into your position."

I glanced at Siran, who gave me a reassuring smile. I turned and took up my position. My dock was the same one I had been born in. Even though I shared it with dozens, perhaps even hundreds of others, I didn't have to worry. My dockmates would receive the upgrades in shifts, based on their activation dates.

As I docked my hologram shut off automatically. To receive an upgrade all of my power had to be concentrated on the Pemalite Crystal which was the core of our programming. I felt my systems hum comfortably as they found the connection to the crystal. Instantly I felt updates coming from the Chee around me. While we were connected to the Crystal all of our databases were available for viewing. At a mere thought I could see where each of my fellow Chee had spent their mornings. As much as I loved being with my Pemalite masters, there was really nothing as comforting as this connection with your own kind.

"Alright, my Chee children!" Layek's voice pulled me from my review. I could feel the other Chee turning their own attention from one another to Layek. Without my realizing it the last two Chee had arrived and were docking as he spoke.

"I have two very exciting upgrades for you today," Layek went on, "I know how much you revere your connection to one another when in contact with the Crystal. I have devised a new program to allow you to maintain that connection without the Crystal."

There was a general hum of approval and excitement, from both the Chee and the on looking Pemalites. A constant connection with my brother and sister Chee! The thought filled me up with joy. The comfort of the Crystal's connection to carry with me at all times!

"This upgrade will be two-fold. As a result of the connection caused by this upgrade we will no longer need to summon you constantly for future changes to your programming. We will simply upgrade a sample population of Chee, and the upgrade will be accessible by all." Layek explained proudly. I had thought that my reverence for my creator had reached its limit, but evidently not. Looking over at Siran I saw his tail wagging excitedly. Fewer time in the dock meant more time for games!

"The second upgrade I have for you," Layek went on, and his tone grew more serious – as serious as I had ever heard a Pemalite sound. "Is a bit different. We have a job for you, my Chee children.

"As you know we are constantly visited by a wonderful variety of alien cultures. If you check your databases you will find records of hundreds of species of sentient beings." Layek paused for a moment while we quickly reviewed our program. Yes, everything was there as he said. We waited patiently for Layek to go on.

"One of the most unfortunate problems we have come across with these intergalactic friends is their vastly different emotional needs. It has gotten to the point, in some of the most dreadful cases, where we have had to ask them to leave our planet!"

There was another silence as we absorbed this information. I had known it already, of course, as it was there in our history. However, hearing it said out loud made the fact seem almost more ridiculous.

"There have been numerous occasions where we have had to ask our visitors to leave, as a result of their actions," Layek continued, "And we believe the heart of this misunderstanding lies in their emotional differences from us. That is where you come in."

Layek moved back behind the computer display and began working at it while he spoke. I could feel him accessing different pathways in my system, preparing for the upgrade.

"We are going to take a few emotions which have been repressed by the Pemalite mind and attempt to duplicate them in you Chee. We are using our alien friends as an example to work off of." Layek explained. Excitement overtook me as he worked. We were really going to be doing something useful! We were going to help the Pemalites create better relations!

"Alright, the permanent link among Chee has been set up." Layek said a moment later, "You probably won't notice it until after you leave your docks. Now, here we go, uploading emotional profile ED645. This may take a minute…"

I waited patiently for the new program to finish loading. It was a large file, which was to be expected. Emotions are complicated at the best. I wondered what new outlooks these alien personalities would bring to my life. How much fun it would be to experience things from different points of view!

"Upload is complete." Layak said at last, "You may undock."

I did so, testing my program to see if I felt any differently. No, nothing seemed new as of yet. I was acutely aware of others undocking around me and although their presence dimmed in my mind, it did not fade entirely. Unlike past upgrades, their energy signals continued to be read by my program. The result of the first upgrade, no doubt.

"Did it work?" Siran asked as I approached him.

"I do not know yet." I replied hesitantly, "I suppose…as it is a program dealing with emotions, I will not know until I experience the emotion."

"Oh yeah!" Siran exclaimed, as if this were a brilliant revelation, "Well come on, then, lets go play some more before it gets dark!"

He grabbed Tirah's paw once more and they turned and scampered off, clearly expecting me to follow. I did not rush after them immediately, though. Seeing Siran's paw in Tirah's had awoken the change within me. A strange juxtaposition seemed to have risen a wall. I wanted to play, of course. Playing was fun, and Siran was my closest friend. However, Peskar's earlier words seemed to be winding through me. _They are courting. It is wonderful!_

I remembered Siran and Tirah playing together, their own impenetrable game of which I was not part of. I felt a strange emptiness inside of me as I thought of them together. It was a vile thing, and yet I found it strangely welcoming. At the moment, this new emotion seemed to be more important than fun and games. I wanted to play, but at the same time I wanted to be alone. What's more, I wanted Siran to see me alone and take pity on this fact, prodding me to join them with compliments and condolences. Yet even now, he was racing across the fields far ahead of me, all thoughts on the female Pemalite beside him.

I watched, and for the first time, I felt lonely.


	5. Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter Five**

_Unexpected Visitors_

The next few weeks were riddled with updates. With Layek's new program allowing us to remain connected to all Chee at all times only a handful had to report for updates before they were received by all. With each new update I received a small datafile detailing the emotion with which I was being uploaded. In less than a fourth of a revolution I had experienced loneliness, anger, euphoria and jealousy. There were some emotions which, even after Layek's careful engineering, our processors could not begin to interpret, such as 'lust'.

It was a strange time for the Chee. Overwhelmed with these new perceptions on the world around us, Layek had to create an inhibitor which would allow our most Pemalite-like qualities to remain dominant. Even so, the new emotions sat in the back of our minds, churning.

This new state of mind was not without benefit, however. With our assistance the Pemalites were quickly learning how to appease their visitors without running the risk of violence. The number of off-worlders coming to the Pemalite planet had increased astronomically! And as everyone knows, with new visitors, come new games.

The most strange aspect of this new world was that once a new emotion was experienced it was difficult to believe that I had ever lived without it. For example, the first time a stroke of jealousy rose up at the sight of Siran wandering off with Triah I found it impossible to fathom that I had not felt protective of my primary playmate before. I similarly discovered that the slightest of an emotion tended to breed upon itself.

The smallest amount of anger, when left untreated, could quickly become a rage. The smallest amount of joy, euphoric. The result was great sense of instability, and a heavy reliance on the inhibitors. With the help of Layek's protective programming I was able to resist anger, and keep my joy in check.

Out of all the emotions I experienced, though, anger was not the most terrible. In fact, most of the Pemalites did not even regard it as terrible at all. Rather, they addressed it with frank curiosity and a lack of comprehension which was, if anything, more irritating. However that was easily smoothed over by reasserting my Pemalite cheer. One of the constant advantages of being a machine is the ability to exert a certain amount of control over oneself.

By far the most terrible and overwhelming emotion I had been given the luxury of experiencing was fear. It took several days after receiving the upgrade for me to even notice it. Not until a game of _korlap_ went awry and Siran found himself dangerously near the edge of a cliff did the emotion seize me, holding me helplessly in its grasp.

As with past experiences, after I had experienced fear for the first time it was hard to imagine that I had gone on without it. Pemalites know a certain amount of caution, and a limited amount of worry, but fear is an altogether foreign concept. With their superior technology and lack of understanding of things such as revenge and hatred there is no need for fear.

Years later I would wonder if perhaps that was their undoing.

"It is caution to the extreme." I said, trying to explain this newest emotion to Siran. We were at the mid-revolution feast. Siran had lost track of Tirah for the moment and I had used the opportunity to engage in conversation with him. So far, however, my explanations of the inner-workings of terror were falling flat.

"If someone is extremely cautious, is that not good?" Siran asked.

"Yes, but its caution combined with worry," I tried again, "And amplified a hundred-thousand times."

"Ah." Siran said, clearly not comprehending or caring. Thinks like fear were not fun, and their scientific value was for people like Layek. Giving up the effort, I turned my attention back to the festivities. There was a group of dancers on a raised platform, engaging in a complex game where each one would change the rhythm of their dance slightly while the others would try and keep up.

Watching the Pemalite's celebrate was always a deep source of tranquility. With the new onslaught of emotions I had been exposed to I often forgot the simple joy which could be taken from life. The beauty of the dancers, the laughter of my friends, all of it soothed my wearied program.

It really was a beautiful night. The suns had set, leaving stars to shine brightly over the event. Dozens of Pemalites were either watching the performance and mimicking the dancers, or mingling with one another. Several small games had broken out among the youngest Pemalites, who did not yet have the ability to appreciate the dancers.

"I wonder if-" Siran began, but stopped abruptly, his head tilted to the side, one ear raised to its full extent curiously.

"What is it?" I asked, but the answer had provided itself already. There was a strange humming noise coming from the distance which my database could not identify. Whatever it was, it was growing closer – and louder. Several Pemalites had ceased conversation, now, looking about them inquiringly. I felt a new version of fear surface within me. A strange sort of oppressive apprehension. Foreboding.

TSEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!

The Pemalites all jumped instinctively and I felt a sharp flare of terror rise within me. A red light seared the sky, hitting the ground near the dancing platform. The heat from the energy left a crater the size of a_Woodrit _tree.

"What is happening!?" Siran cried, alarmed. Pemalites were backing away from the crater, looking at it with wary curiosity. I didn't answer. The source of the humming noise had revealed itself, and it was suddenly as if all of my jointed were frozen shut.

Hundreds of small spacecraft hovered above the surface. How they had managed to get so close without being noticed was beyond me. As far as I knew, visitors were required to check in before visiting the surface. Clearly, these visitors did not have friendly intentions.

"New visitors?" Siran asked, perplexed, "There are so many!"

"Siran, we must find Layek." I said, as another red energy beam shot out. The entire dance platform disintegrated, the Pemalite dancers with it. There was an outcry of surprise from onlookers. Fascination, mixed with worry.

"Yes," Siran agreed, eyes on the place the platform had been moments before. "Clearly they do not understand our non-violence plea. Layek will know how to properly welcome these new visitors. Then we can invite them to play!"

Grabbing my hand Siran began to pull me through the crowd. As we moved I kept my eyes on the horizon, as my sensors swept the sky. There were vast numbers of ships in the skies. Only a few were shooting at the time being, but if they all loosed fire…

I hoped that Siran was right, and Layek would know what to say to these visitors. If not...

A pang of now-familiar fear rang inside of me as I thought of what could befall my beloved masters and their planet.

* * *

**A/N: It may seem like unusual behavior for a bunch of alien attackers to hover there not...well, attacking. Trust me, though. There is a purpose to all actions! Poor E'rok. It must be infuriating to have people who can be shot at without feeling fear! Ah well. Till next chapter!**

**-T. **


	6. Unrealized Danger

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay. Thank you to my readers and reviewers. Hope you enjoy!

-T.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Unrealized Danger_

"Layek!" Siran called as we neared his outdoor laboratory. He was standing quite still, looking up at the ship-infested sky in wonder. At the sound of his name he dropped his gaze, searching for its source.

"Ah, Siran, E'rok!" He cried as soon as he spotted us. His voice was thick with wonder, "Can you imagine?" He gestured to the sky, "They got right past all of our sensors! We never saw them coming! Their technology is astounding! I've been trying to study it from the ground, but it's hard to get a clear lock. No doubt some sort of a dampening field…"

"Layek, they're _shooting._" I broke in, my fear overcoming the usual reverence I held in his presence.

"Yes, and the quality of their weapons! Not that I condone weaponry in any fashion, but the expertise of their devices is quit impressive!"

He continued on in this fashion for some time, taking every word I said and turning it into a positive. Glancing up periodically I could see distinct red flashes whenever a ship would fire. Admittedly, since no one was shooting where we were they looked more like a light display than deadly energy, but that could all change very quickly…

"Layek." I said, interrupting him as he showed Siran a schematic that he had scanned of the exterior of the alien ships. I had been programmed with the emotion annoyance weeks ago, but had never felt it towards any of my creators before. Now, however, in this perilous situation, I was burning with aggravation.

"Yes, E'rok? What is it?" Layek glanced at me, distracted. Scowling at his reaction I dropped my Pemalite hologram. It took only a second to pull up my memories of the celebration only moments earlier. I projected a hologram around the three of us and quite suddenly it was as if we had transported back to the celebration.

"Ah, wonderful!" Layek exclaimed, looking beside himself with joy, "You've been exploring the parameters of your holographic matrix!"

"Yes." I agreed tersely, "This is a holographic memory of the ships first appearance from where we were."

Layek continued to look fascinated, watching with glee as the dancers leaped on the platform and awe as the ships unveiled themselves. When the energy blast hit the platform, however, he gasped as it incinerated.

"Turn it off!" He demanded. Feeling that I had managed to get my message across to the older Pemalite at last I switched off the hologram. I noted with a sense of satisfaction that his face was disturbed.

"Layek, are you alright?" Siran asked, looking mildly concerned.

"No, I…" he hesitated, then looked me over, "You were right to come to me E'rok. No other Pemalite will take appropriate action against this atrocity."

"I am grateful, sir," I said, much of my respect for the old Pemalite returning. However, one thing did seem a bit strange, "If I might ask…how is it that-"

"That I am able to treat the massacre of my brothers and sisters with more urgency than they themselves?" Layek supplied. I merely nodded, waiting for him to respond. He sighed heavily before speaking, "The emotional transfusions were so successful with you Chee, and they really exceeded all of my expectations."

"But that is good news!" Siran looked alarm at the change in atmosphere.

"Yes, yes it was. So good, in fact that I decided to adapt the technology." Suddenly Layek looked much older than I had ever seen him. Behind his dull eyes I saw something I had never noted in any Pemalite before now: pain.

"Adapt it how?" I prodded gently.

"You see, I was being selfish. So very selfish," Layek shook his head sadly, "As I realize now that our entire species is constantly guilty of. I wanted to experience all of the wonderful things that my Chee were experiencing. So I took my programming and found a way to translate it into chemical fluctuations within the brain. It wasn't difficult – it was a matter of returning the program to its original form. After all, organic beings operate by chemical means, not technological."

"You mean you altered your own emotions?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. I modified my emotional capacity. The affect was not quite as poignant as with you Chee, but it was there nonetheless. Only the strongest situations really affect my normal outlook on life. Such as…" he hesitated.

"Such as the murder of your own people?" I suggested.

"Evidently." Layek replied, returning to his console, the troubled look in his eye not changing. There was a long, tense silence in which Siran stepped away from the two of us, obviously perturbed by our conversation. While he stood gazing at the infiltrated sky I watched Layek work.

"What are they?" I asked finally.

"They are called…Howlers." Layek said after a moment's hesitation, "That is the only data I have been able to get from them.

"Why aren't they all firing?" I pressed. I was fairly sure that the altitude of the hovering ships had not changed, but all the same the way they blotted out the suns felt oppressive, like a weight which fell upon me, heavier with each passing moment. Every few seconds another flash lit up the sky – one one-thousandth of the damage they were capable of doing with that number of ships.

"I cannot be certain," Layek admitted, "But I believe that they are waiting for orders. Also, there is this."

He backed away from the console to allow me to look. The readings on the screen were unfamiliar initially, and I had to search my program for the correct language. As soon as its meaning became clear, however, my confusion grew.

"They are taking in 101cg of our atmosphere per second." I said.

"Yes." Layek nodded, "And releasing it back into the atmosphere seconds later."

"But they are spacecraft; they don't need the air to support them." I said. Annoyance was rising in me again, but this time towards the limitations of my own programming. What was going on?

"Look at the composition of the air they expel." Layek prompted. I did. It was nearly identical to the intake. Nearly.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to the discrepancy. An unknown compound which was being added to our air.

"I don't know." Layek admitted, "It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

We spent a moment pondering this oddity, when several things happened at once.

Tirah came running up over the ridge, searching for Siran. When she saw him she cried out in glee. I felt a sudden realization hit me like an electrical shock as my programming churned out possibilities for Layek's discovery. I turned to tell Layek, but his eyes were wide with fear as he gazed at his computer.

Then the whole world exploded around us.


	7. Escape

**A/N: My poor Pemalites. This chapter is a bit longer than the others. It takes a lot to escape evil Howlers. Enjoy.**

**-T.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Escape_

For a few terrifying moments the world was nothing but blinding light. My programming told me that one of the alien ships had fired nearby, but beyond that I couldn't get any readings. The force of the blast threw me backwards, and I hit Layek's computer console hard. There was a long silence as the light dimmed and my sensors recalibrated themselves. When everything was operational again I took in a scene of devastation.

Layek's laboratory was in shambles. The computer console I had hit was crumpled, and the Chee docks were charred ruins. At first I couldn't recognize any signs of life and another wisp of fear grabbed me, but then I noticed a heat signature coming from the rubble of Layek's lab. Quickly I rushed over and began to dig through the debris.

"Who's down there, are you alright?" I called to the widening hole of twisted metal. A muffled yelp came from the darkness. I reached into the hole and felt something soft and warm. Wrapping my arms around the body I pulled. Slowly, laboriously, Layek appeared from beneath the rubble. He was scratched and bleeding, but otherwise seemed alright. The very debris that had covered him had saved him from further damage.

"E'rok." Layek breathed in relief. His pale eyes were wide now that he was out on the open, "Where is Siran? Tirah?"

"I don't…." I began, but I didn't finish the statement. Instead I stood and began to scan the area for more life signs. The smoke was disruptive, but a faint glimmer of heat seemed to be flickering in and out of my range.

"At the bottom of the ridge…" I said, moving forward. The "ridge" was now a deep gash cut into the ground from the alien's weapon. As I inched forward I could hear scuffling from within. Looking down I saw Siran, leaning over Tirah. Tirah appeared to be unconscious. Neither Pemalite looked very good. Burns covered their bodies. Siran's cheerful eyes were somber as they looked up at us.

"Siran, is Tirah…" Layek called down.

"She's hurt." He responded, looking down at her, "She needs medical attention."

"Climb up. We can go to my ship." Layek said, "I have medical supplies there."

"How will we get her up?" Siran asked, looking concerned.

"He has a good point." I muttered to Layek, "He isn't strong enough to climb up and carry her."

"No, _he _isn't." Layek agreed, his eyes watching me cautiously. I suddenly realized that, while I wasn't any stronger than Siran, my systems could compensate my balance with the extra weight. Without a word I jumped over the edge of the gash, landing neatly beside Siran.

"Go." I ordered my friend. "I'll take care of her."

"Alright…be careful, E'rok." Siran shot one more look of longing at Tirah before he began to climb. _Hmm_..I mused as I tested Tirah's weight in my arms. _Perhaps Siran is capable of seeing past play after all._

It took a long while to get out of the crevasse. Tirah wasn't particularly heavy, but she was dead weight which was extremely awkward. Several times I slid back down to the bottom and had to start over. All the while I watched Tirah anxiously. Her burns were severe and her breathing was shallow. I worried that she may stop at any moment.

Finally, after my fifth attempt, I managed to push Tirah over the lip of the gash, following hastily. I quickly glanced upward to make sure that the alien vessels were still hovering ominously before turning to Layek.

"She's bad." I said, picking Tirah back up. "Where is your ship?"

"The docking station." Layek responded, looking anxious. Siran's spirits seemed to have been raised as soon as we reappeared on level ground. He dropped onto all fours, testing out his burnt legs before bounding forward.

"Hurry!" He called back at us, laughter in his voice. I sighed in exasperation and shifted Tirah in my arms.

"How can he still think this is a big game?" I asked. Layek looked at me with sad eyes.

"It is who we are." He said simply, "In this case, however, our young friend is right. It would be wise to make haste."

Layek also dropped to all fours and sped up, following Siran with more speed than a Pemalite of his age ought to have. I quickened my gait as well, but soon fell behind. With Tirah in my arms I didn't have the advantage of using four legs to run. I was fast on two – but not as fast as them.

As Layek and Siran disappeared from view I found myself looking down at Tirah as I walked. Unconscious as she was she looked so small and helpless. I realized just how weak my biological masters were – how easy it would be to destroy them. Another nervous glance upward confirmed that the alien ships were still there. What had Layek called them? Howlers?

What could they want? If we could make contact with them maybe we could make a deal…get them to leave before they destroyed everything. For some reason my programming kept returning to the final view of Layek's computer screen before the blast. The Howlers were taking the air and putting something in it. I was positive of that. What it could be, I didn't know.

"Hurry up, E'rok!" Layek's sharp voice broke through my thoughts. I realized that I had caught up to Layek and Siran. They were waiting at the entrance to one of the docking stations. I had only been here once before, and its sheer size still astounded me. It took a moment for my program to adjust to its schematics. Dozens of large ships, made to emulate the Pemalites themselves, were sitting complacently, just waiting to be taken to the skies. Here on the planet they seemed larger than life – not meant for solid ground. Even though I had never been to space, I knew that these ships would be much more at home there.

Layek was leading us to one ship in particular. As far as I was concerned, it was identical to the others at the dock. My programming did not include spaceship schematics. Layek seemed to be able to tell the difference, though, and he smiled familiarly as he approached the outside hatch. There was an access panel next to the hatch, which Layek pressed. He then entered the single digit password which opened the door. Quickly we were ushered inside.

The inside of the ship was an amazing slice of the Pemalite world. Swaths of colored grass and bright plants filled a wide room. There were dozens of small computerized games, some I knew and some I had never experienced before. Layek went straight to a giant tree in the center of the ship. There were controls on it, and his paws worked quickly. A moment later I heard a sliding noise. At the rear of the room a door had opened.

"In there, hurry." Layek said. Still carrying Tirah, I went through the door. This room was more sterile, clearly a medical center. There were resting stations set up with soft _liranth _grass. I set Tirah in one of these and Layek went to work immediately while Siran watched.

"E'rok, listen to me. This is important." Layek said as he worked. "You need to go to the controls and tell the ship to go to the dance party. We need to get as many Pemalites on board as possible.

"I don't know how –"

"I know you don't have the programming." Layek interrupted sharply, "But you do have the ability to learn, and I suggest you do so. Quickly. Our lives depend on it."

I didn't protest again. Quickly I turned and ran back to the controls. They were completely foreign to me. Tentatively, I reached out a hand and pressed one of the buttons. A hum filled the ship and suddenly a wide window appeared in front of me. I could see out into the docking bay. Once again I was reminded of the urgency of the situation as I saw the hundreds of Howler ships. Had they grown more abundant since we entered the ship?

It took me another five minutes to get the ship off the ground. Once I did so, it got easier. My programming was set to adapt to new situations, and it was quickly providing me with the information I needed to maneuver the ship. I steered her slowly, not wanting to make a mistake.

It took about fifteen minutes for me to find the location of the dance party. Everything looked different from overhead. The party had not dispersed, although there was no more dancing. Instead, it looked as if the Pemalites had begun to break off into smaller groups, each playing their own game. Occasionally they would look up at the sky curiously. The Howler ships were no longer firing at all. I felt a strange sense of unease, as if we had entered a pristine calm before the storm.

"I can't believe they're just playing." I sighed, directing the ship downward.

"Layek!" I called, "I'm over the party!"

"Good." His voice carried from the medical center, "Computer, activate audio output. Magnify fifteen times." The next moment Layek spoke his voice was being projected from the ship to the Pemalites below. Their games ceased as they recognized the voice of their most respected scientist.

"My brothers and sisters! It is time to play a new game! A game that requires a taste for adventure! I promise you that this will be the most exciting game that you have ever played, my dear friends! Board my ship, and if you have your own take as many brother Pemalites to yours. We shall meet in orbit!"

He cut the transmission. The next thing I heard was Siran's eager voice, "We're playing a new game!? What fun! Will Tirah be well enough to play?"

I ignored the sounds coming from the medical center and concentrated on landing. The Pemalites backed away to allow room for the ship as we touched down. I opened the hatch, glancing out the view screen warily. Why weren't the Howler's shooting?

"Hurry up!" I called, as a few Pemalites tentatively entered the ship. Their attention was immediately caught by the games kept in the open room. They eagerly went over to inspect them. Within moments the ship was full.

"Good work." Layek said. He had come up behind me without my noticing. "Tirah will be fine. She's resting. Let's go."

I surrendered the controls to Layek. I was beginning to feel better. This was going to work out. All we had to do was get safely into orbit and then we could negotiate with these Howlers.

We had just lifted off for the second time, and I decided to go check on Tirah. I was just about to turn to leave, when something caught my eye. The Howler ships seemed to be converging into a pattern.

"Layek…?" I asked questioningly. He didn't look at me, but I could sense the fear coming from him. Our ship was picking up speed, but it was still far too close. Close enough that I could still make out the trees. I could see the buildings that were various ship docks. I could see the fields that Siran and I had run through, playing game after endless game. I could see…

Then the Howlers loosed fire and I saw nothing but red below me.


	8. Grieving

Chapter Eight

**Grieving**

I was quickly reminded that, while the grand array of emotions I felt was beyond the Pemalites reach, they did know grief. They did not rage about the murderers of their planet as it was blown to pieces. They did not discuss a counterattack. They did not even blame the Howlers, but merely decided that this strange invasion was a misunderstanding.

With no one to fault, my masters turned to mourning. All of this made their grieving so much more unbearable. Grief is unrestrained when it isn't held back by things like blame and revenge.

Six ships had managed to escape the planet, carrying a couple hundred Pemalites and Chee in total. A race of millions had been practically obliterated in mere seconds. My masters may not have been angry, but I was.

Who were these – these _Howlers_ to come to my home and cause such total devastation? How could they destroy such a peaceful and loving race as my masters? And _why _did the Pemalites have to be so trusting? My anger and frustration grew as answers refused to make themselves known, and I found myself withdrawing from the Pemalites on the ship.

The Pemalites spent their time mourning for their planet. They cried and comforted and never blamed and because of that there was a wall between us. The other Chee and I did not talk much; each of us was too busy trying to figure out how to cope with this unforgivable blow.

"You know, they can't help it." Layek's voice startled me out of my vengeful thoughts. I had been staring out of the view screen at the blank white that marked Zero-space when he came up beside me. Out of all the Pemalites, it was only he who I felt I could talk to. Siran and I had grown more distant with each passing day. He preferred to stay by Tirah's side, watching her recover slowly, while I stayed as far from the medical room as possible.

"I know." I admitted, "But that only makes it worse." Layek didn't answer, and for a long moment we said nothing. Instead we stood, watching the colorless view intently, and I knew that he, like I, was working to control his frustration.

"Do you wish that you hadn't done it?" I asked finally, breaking the silence.

"No." Layek responded, knowing immediately what I was talking about, "I am glad that at least one Pemalite can understand the magnitude of this horror. The others…Siran, Tirah and the rest, they will grieve. But they will never truly understand _why _they grieve."

"I don't understand," I said, "how a race so intelligent, so advanced, can be so…"

"Limited?" Layek supplied, saving me from using a less desirable word. "No, I think you are looking at it backwards, my child. Long ago, my people would have understood war. Perhaps they would have embraced it. But through the years we evolved beyond the need for violence. The rest of the universe just hasn't quite caught up yet." He smiled a sad smile, his pale eyes watching my holographic counterparts. I sighed. This was not the answer I wanted.

"What do we do now?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We move on." Layek said. He turned around, leaning back against one of the consoles and turning his gaze to his fellow Pemalites. "Eventually, my brothers and sisters will stop grieving. They will always hold a heaviness in their hearts for our world, but we will find another. I've already begun a search for a suitable replacement. The others will join in the effort soon enough."

"And…until then? We just live on this ship? We aren't even going to try and find out why the Howler's did this? What they wanted? We're just going to let them win?" I felt anger welling up inside me once more. It wasn't fair.

"They haven't won, my child." Layek said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Look around you. There is life on this ship. Pemalite life. Pemalite purity and innocence combined with our ability to learn and adapt. As long as we exist, we have won."

"It isn't good enough." I said, clenching my holographic paw into a fist. "They killed _millions._"

"E'rok, listen to me." Layek said, fixing me with a firm stare, "I know that you're feeling very angry right now. The other Chee are experiencing similar emotions. But you need to find a way to look beyond your anger. We can't move forward if we keep concentrating on the past."

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked, forcing my voice to remain steady. Layek was, after all, my creator. My respect for his opinion was great, especially since he had subjected himself to the same emotions as his creations.

"Go to Siran." Layek said, "Tirah is still very ill and he could use a companion."

"He doesn't need me." I said, feeling instantly jilted, "He is happy with Tirah."

"He needs you more than you know," Layek said, "More than perhaps even he knows. Tirah…as I said, she is not well. I have done what I can, but she hasn't recovered as quickly as I would have liked."

"Do you mean….is she going to…" This was news I had not expected. Layek had been very confident about Tirah's recovery.

"I don't know," Layek admitted, "She should have healed by now…anyways, I am doing all I can for her. You need to do all you can for Siran. It is your duty, as his Chee. You remember why he gave you your name, don't you?"

"Yes." I said, recalling that day all too well, "It means 'trust'."

"That it does." Layek smiled and straightened up. Obviously our conversation was coming to a close, "So go to Siran, and _trust_that all will work out for the best."

"Yes master." I said, resigned. Layek loped away, giving me much to think about. For a long while I stood, alternatively watching Zero-Space and my mourning master's. Siran was nowhere in sight – no doubt in the medical center with Tirah. _Tirah._ I thought about what Layek had said about her not getting any better and my programming provided me with a painful possibility, which I pushed away. I had avoided voicing my opinion about the Howler's delay in attacking. Layek was the only person I would have confided in, and he seemed to have his paws full.

Besides, Layek was right. Now was not the time to worry about whether or not the Howler's had done more damage than shooting, or to be angry with the Pemalites reaction to their destruction. As long as my masters survived in some number, we had made some small victory. And here we were, a small colony of survivor's far away from the planet we had called home.

Resolute, I pushed my anger and doubt from my mind and made my way to the medical center. Right now there was one particular Pemalite who needed me, and I had a duty to him. Siran, one of my wonderfully innocent, frustratingly joyful masters needed me, and I was not going to let him down.


	9. The First of the Last

**A/N: Sorry about the delay! This chapter was giving me a bit of trouble. According to my outline there's about three chapters to go in this story. It's the beginning of the end. :( Enjoy!**

**-T.**

* * *

_Chapter Nine _

**The First of the Last**

"Siran?" I had dropped my hologram as I moved across the ship to the medical center. Somehow I felt as if at this moment, when my grief was so separate from my masters, I needed to distinguish myself from them. So it was with an appearance of silver and ivory that I entered the harsh environment where Tirah was being held.

She was still lying in the same bed as when we arrived. Her burns had been treated, but they seemed to be doing a poor job healing. Respectfully, I averted my gaze from the ill Tirah and focused on Siran.

My closest playmate was standing next to Tirah's bed, with one paw over hers. His eyes were wide, and it looked as if he had recently been crying. He didn't move when I entered, or when I called his name. For a moment I stood there awkwardly, unsure how to deal with this version of Siran. To my relief, it was he who broke the silence.

"Why isn't she getting better?" He asked, his normally cheerful voice choking with pain. I took this as an invitation in, and moved next to him. Together we looked down at Tirah's unconscious form. She almost looked as if she were sleeping peacefully, if you could look past her wounds and the fact that a shudder of pain would pass through her every few moments.

"I'm not sure." I responded after a moment. Now was not the time to voice my fears. I glanced around the room. The other beds were all full with other burn victims. "How are the others?"

"The same." Siran said stiffly, "Layek says he's done everything our medicine can do. I don't understand…we have never been unable to…E'rok, is she going to die?" I think that if I had had a heart it would have broken in that moment, looking at Siran's wide eyes.

"I don't know." I said, frustrated that I didn't have a better answer. "Siran. Why don't we go play a game? You shouldn't stay here all day. You haven't even eaten. Tirah needs to rest."

"I don't want to play." Siran responded, but then he hesitated and added, "I am a bit hungry though."

"Good. Let's go get some food." I grabbed one of his arms and gently steered him away from Tirah's bedside. We left the sterile, sharp environment of the medical center and returned to the main part of the ship.

The mood here was not very much improved. The Pemalites who had initially taken to the available games were still lost in their mourning. Despite this, Siran seemed to perk up once he was surrounded by healthy Pemalites. In silence we made our way to an abandoned corner of the ship, where the food supplies were stored.

Since the ship could only produce vegetation at a normal rate there was a large number of reserves which Layek had had the foresight to store. It was to these that Siran looked through now, selecting a helping of _Diraden _root and _Gasev_ fruit.

"Where are we going to go, do you think?" Siran asked, swallowing a large, juicy bite of fruit. His mood had definitely improved, as had his appetite. He finished the fruit quickly and made to grab more.

"I'm not sure," I said, encouraged by Siran's better mood, "Layek had said something about looking through the ship's database. He has a record of planets your people have been to in the past."

"Oh, good!" Siran said, giving me an abrupt grin and wiping a paw over his damp snout, "I'm sure there will be a lot of new and exciting things to explore!"

"Yes and new games to play." I agreed, feeling relieved at his sentiment.

"That will be wonderful!" Siran grinned. I couldn't help but feel a sense of wonder at his ability to switch between utter despair and joy so quickly. There had been a time when I had only experienced those two, pure emotions. Those days seemed so distant now, even though I could remember every detail. If I had wanted to I could even draw up a holographic representation of that first day I had come into existence. Yet there was a barrier between the E'rok created that day and the E'rok who was present now.

Siran, on the other hand, had not changed, and I found their emotional range frustrating at times it was also greatly reassuring. It was with a certain amount of nostalgic relief that I set to a game of _Cher'ak_ with Siran. We tried play quietly, not wanting to disturb the grieving Pemalites. Eventually, though, our laughter was noticed, and a few curious Pemalites took time from their weeping to watch our game.

"What are you doing?" One Pemalite, an older female who I did not know, asked.

"We're playing!" Siran said with a laugh, "Oh it is such wonderful news, sister! Layek is looking for a new home for us to explore! An entire new world, just for us!"

There was a general hum as this message made its way through the curious and grieving Pemalites. For a moment I worried that they may shun Siran for his light-heartedness. But then I realized I was thinking like a Chee – not a Pemalite. Within a few moments more of my masters had joined in our game.

The oppressive silence that had overtaken Layek's ship was slowly lifted as time went on. It was not long before peels of laughter rang out among my masters and their Chee. I found my fury at the Howlers fading as I realized that Layek was right: they had failed. The Pemalites would survive. That thought alone filled me with enough joy to forget about our plight, momentarily. I could tell the other Chee felt the same way. Their holographic looks of rage had been replaced with contentment. For the moment, Pemalite and Chee alike were happy just to be.

It was with high spirits that we concluded our games. Layek had called a meeting for that evening, to discuss our situation. We congregated en masse around the large _Toraf _tree which was central to the controls of the ship. It was here that Layek stood, staring out at the survivors of his race. I had noticed that he had not taken part in the games of that day, but rather secluded himself to the medical center. It showed through on his face, which looked older than ever.

"My Pemalite brothers and my Chee children," Layek began as soon as the noise had quieted down. His voice ached with weariness, and I felt a flicker of anxiety break through my contentment. "We are facing a new era. Our home world is gone. Our numbers are greatly diminished."

There was silence as the Pemalites accepted this new reality. They had already done their grieving; it was time for them to move on. They waited for the good news, while I and the other Chee exchanged tense glances.

"I have begun the hunt for a new home world," Layek went on, "There are many places which are habitable, but many belong to other races. I do not want us to share worlds with another sentient species. We are Pemalites: we deserve our own home to welcome playmates to."

There was a general sound of approval from the crowd. Some laughter broke out amongst one group of Pemalites, and others whispered to one another happily. Many tails were wagging as they listened to Layek announce the future of their race.

"Unfortunately…" Layek paused and seemed to be searching for words that his people would understand, "Our troubles are not at an end. We will have to endure just a bit more before we touch down on our new home. For now, enjoy your time aboard this wonderful ship! Our search for a world to call ours will not be easy, but it will be an adventure!"

The response was tumultuous. Layek had chosen his words well, turning a potentially hazardous situation into a game. I felt my respect for him growing, even as the crowd dispersed and he moved towards Siran and me.

"May I have a moment?" Layek asked.

"Of course!" Siran bubbled, "Oh it really is wonderful, Layek. Finding an entire new world for us! You must be so very excited!"

"Yes…" Layek said slowly, although I noted he did not look very excited. "Listen you two, this is important. I said that our troubles were not at an end, and that is very much the truth."

"Is there a problem?" I asked, cutting across Siran, who had been about to speak again.

"Yes." Layek admitted, "I won't lie to you. E'rok, you and your brethren are the only ones capable of understanding the immensity of this problem. And Siran…well, I wish that I did not have to confide in you, but I do."

"What are you talking about?" Siran asked, his tail giving a single hopeful wag. Layek sighed heavily.

"There is an infection spreading through the ship." Layek said finally. At that moment, had I had a heart it would have skipped a beat. My programming automatically pulled up my previous suspicions.

"An infection?" Siran tilted his head to the side curiously, "Do we need to take a preventative?"

"No, Siran." Layek said with a gentle smile, "I do not know how they spread it so effectively, but the Howlers, they did it. Somehow."

"Is there a cure?" I asked quickly, trying to force back the dread which was seeping through my program.

"I have yet to find one." Layek said softly. He did not look at me when he spoke; rather his pained gaze fell on Siran. "The infection is working quickly, taking the wounded first. It is only a matter of time….Siran, I am sorry. Tirah is dead."


	10. The Farewell

**A/N: Two chapters in two days! Aren't you proud of me:) I apologize in advance, but the rest of the chapters in this story are going to be on the depressing side. This is a tragedy, after all. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated, especially if they carry constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

**-T. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_The Farewell_

I had thought that I had seen all grief had to offer. After all, my master's entire_planet_ had been destroyed. Millions of Pemalites had evaporated into thin air – gone before they could even stop smiling. Yet none of that could compare to the sorrow I faced now. A million or more Pemalites were nameless, faceless, and therefore distant. The death of Tirah hit much closer to my master's hearts - especially Siran's.

There was a customary three days of mourning before a memorial service would be held. During that time the Pemalites cried openly, consoling one another and sharing memories of Tirah. In that three days time we lost two more of the wounded Pemalites. The mourning continued.

I and the other Chee aboard withdrew from our Pemalite companions. This new blow – this infection – had reignited our hatred for the Howlers. We were angry, and we were scared. Would Layek be able to stop the infection in time? What would become of our masters? If they perished, what would become of us?

At one point I pulled Layek aside to talk about the infection. He was getting weaker by the day – not from the disease, but from exhaustion. He had not slept, had not eaten, had not even grieved. His days and nights were spent in the medical center or on the computers. Even with the assistance of myself and a few other Chee it seemed as if there were no solutions to be had.

"Layek?" I asked tentatively, not wanting to disrupt him. He was searching through the computer database, continuing the never ending hunt for a new home. A new home that, at this rate, he may very well never see.

"Yes?" Layek pulled his gaze from the console and stared at me.

"I have to tell you something, about the…the infection." I hesitated. I had had my suspicions all along, but to voice them now, after three casualties, seemed almost like a sort of betrayal.

"What is it?" Layek asked, suddenly looking wildly eager, "Did you find something?"

"No…no…" I responded regretfully, "It's just…remember the day of the attack? How the Howlers hovered but didn't really shoot for awhile?" Layek nodded and I continued, speaking quickly, "Well you noticed that they were filtering air through their systems, and we couldn't really detect what they were doing with it. Well, I think that that's when they released the infection. With that many ships filtering the air for as long as they did, it was likely to infect at least a few Pemalites. Enough to spread the disease to everyone else…"

I trailed off into silence and waited, half expecting Layek begin raging at me. As his exhaustion had increased his control over the new emotions he felt had decreased, and it would not be the first time. To my surprise, however, he merely sighed and nodded.

"I had suspected the same thing." Layek said sadly. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Do not worry E'rok," He added, seeing my projected expression, "This is not your fault. The damage was done, and would have been had you told me your suspicions then or now."

"Layek." I said again, feeling emboldened by Layek's reaction, "Aren't you angry at them? I know the others…they don't understand. But _you_understand. You understand what they did to us. Why don't we go back and fight! You could take off our prohibition on violence, and the Chee would fight too!"

"No." Layek's voice was shockingly firm, almost angry. He gave me a sharp look. "Even if I wanted to I could not change your programming, there is no Pemalite Crystal on this ship. But I would never do such a thing."

"Why not? Look at the destruction the Howler's caused! Look what they did to us!" I protested.

"Exactly." Layek said, "I will not have my creation sink to the level of those…." He trailed off, apparently unable to think of a word to describe them, and instead locked eyes with me, "I created the Chee to be companions and playmates to the Pemalites. The Pemalites are not violent, even when it is perhaps the most effective response. As Chee you are representations of your master's. That is one line I will not allow you to cross. No violence."

I was stunned by the intensity of his response, and did not question Layek further. The rest of the day was spent in relative silence, as we worked side by side. The search for a planet was grueling. There were so many possibilities which had to be dismissed, either because they were already inhabited or their gravity was too strong or they were caught in the middle of a war zone, or for a million other reasons. Finally, after another fruitless day, we gave up for the night. There was somewhere more important for us to be tonight.

As we left the medical center for the main area of the ship there was a distinct change in the mood. The medical center felt claustrophobic, oppressive. There were the dead, lying in stasis, and the dying moaning in pain. Beyond Layek and a handful of Chee, the Pemalites suffered alone.

Out in the main room the Pemalites still suffered. They cried freely with their brothers and sisters. Here the pain was deeper, but it was more bearable because they had one another to lean on. At the moment they were all gathered in a semi-circle around a release pod. I noted that the Chee were staying against the far wall, away from their masters. I ignored the other Chee and pushed through the crowd, searching for one Pemalite in particular.

Siran was standing closest to the release pod, deep purple tears matting his fur. I came and stood silently beside him, looking down at the release pod. It was made of a clear material, allowing us to see the Pemalite within. Tirah looked much better than she had in her last days. Layek had fixed her up so well that I half expected her to open her eyes and wag her tail expectantly, demanding a game.

"My Pemalite brothers and Chee children," Layek said, working his way to the front, "It is with the greatest sorrow that we bid farewell to one of our sisters today. Layek was one of my assistants during the first awakening of the Chee. She was a good worker, a wonderful playmate, and above all, a dear friend. Even though her body has been laid to rest her soul will live on in each of us. Let us pay our final respects and rejoice in the life that belonged to Tirah of the Pemalites."

There was a long pause, in which all that could be heard was the occasional sniffle or whine. Siran cried harder than any other Pemalite there, and when Layek jettisoned Tirah's body into black space.

As soon as Tirah's body was released there was a great release of tension, as if every Pemalite had been holding their breath. The grieving was done, and now it was time to celebrate the life which had been lost. Slowly my masters began to split off into groups of three and four, engaging in various games with a strange ferocity. It was as if they were determined to have as much fun as possible before the next funeral, in two days time.

Siran turned to me, his eyes still glistening, but a trace of a smile on his drawn features "E'rok, will you play with me?"

"Of course." I said, and we began weaving our way towards the nearest group of Pemalites.

"E'rok!" Layek's voice made me stop and look around. He had made his way through the crowd and was approaching us.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping that for once he brought good news.

"Siran, go on and play, I need to speak to E'rok alone." Siran gave me one last smile before he ran off to be with his companions. I waited expectantly.

"E'rok, I didn't want to say anything in front of Siran. I don't want to get their hopes up…" Layek said quickly. His eyes were bright with excitement, despite the recent events. In fact, he looked more energetic than I had seen him since we came aboard the ship.

"Layek, what is it?" I asked, remaining carefully casual, not wanting to get my own hopes up.

"I think I've found it." He said, grinning. When I didn't respond he pressed further, "_I think I've found our new home!"_


	11. Hope

**A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry for the delay. I had this chapter half finished for about a week before I could figure out how I wanted to finish it out. I don't know why, but for some reason writer's block decided to afflict me. All better though! Here you go. Two chapters and an epilogue to go, methinks. Although knowing me, that will change.**

**-T. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_Hope_

Layek took me back into the medical center. There were four sick Pemalites on the beds – one of which had suffered no injury on the home world. They were all unconscious. I averted my gaze from them and concentrated instead on the computer console Layek approached. He was drawing up a list of planetary schematics.

"Here." He said, and a holographic image appeared. It was a small planet, about a third of the size ours had been. It was the third in a system and the only one with a habitable atmosphere. There was only one sun – a medium sized yellow ball of gas which was much paler than the light we were used to.

"It is different." I said, stating the obvious. I looked more closely at the readouts. The planet had a massive amount of plant and animal life including, it appeared, a sentient race.

"I know I said that we shouldn't inhabit another species' planet." Layek said quickly, "But we are running out of time, and the creatures that inhabit this planet are barely sentient. Then exist in small communes, completely unaware of life beyond their world. They are hardly aware that more of their own kind exists. We would not interfere."

"How can you be sure that we wouldn't…disrupt them?" I asked. I was uncomfortable with the idea of hiding out on a planet that had already been claimed.

"We can't." Layek admitted, "But it is a risk we will have to take. The only other planets that come close to our requirements are heavily populated by much more advanced species than these."

"This is…good news." I allowed, giving Layek a smile.

"E'rok," Layek said, sensing my unease, "The Pemalites thrive in open space, with room to run and play. Surely you know that – you are programmed with the same basic needs. If we are to give my people hope of survival, we need to give them a home first."

"I know." I said, "I suppose that any new planet will take some getting used to."

"Yes, that is certain." Layek nodded, "But we will be able to get used to it together, as the Pemalite survivors and their Chee companions."

"Yes." I agreed, feeling a twinge of hopefulness. Perhaps Layek was right, and we had finally found our fresh start.

"Should we make an announcement?" I asked, glancing towards the door that led to the main area where, no doubt, the games celebrating Tirah were still going on.

"Not yet." Layek said, his eyes fixated on the computer. "When they finish celebrating the release of Tirah's soul. Then we will tell them."

"Alright." I said, lapsing into silence. For awhile I stood there, watching him. Something was nagging at me, but I was unsure whether or not I should voice it. Finally I spoke up hesitantly, "Layek?"

"Mmm?"

"What exactly is a soul?" I felt foolish asking the question, but it seemed important, and the knowledge had not been programmed into me. I had only become aware of the word when news of Tirah's death spread and I had a feeling that perhaps it was a subject only talked about in tragedy. The look Layek gave me confirmed that I was at least partially correct.

"A soul…well, E'rok, that is a very complicated question." Layek said, scratching his left ear with one paw: a nervous habit of his.

"Why is it complicated?" I asked, my curiosity growing.

"One can't simply define the word soul." Layek said, sounding frustrated, as if I had pointed out some sort of inadequacy in him. "If I could, then you would already know what it was."

"Is that why it isn't a part of my programming?" I questioned.

"Yes. Partially. I could give you raw data and explanations, but a soul is so much more than that. A soul is your _essence_, it's your being. Yes, it can be quantified, but it can't really be explained unless it can be _felt._"

"And you…all of you…have souls?" I asked, not entirely sure that Layek was answering my question, but also unsure as to whether I liked the way this conversation was going.

"Yes." Layek nodded, "A soul is a part of every Pemalite. A part of any organic being, really. It is the raw energy which forms a person. Why do you think Siran and the others are always so happy? When they play their joy comes straight from their soul. It is pure."

"I see…" I said slowly, although something Layek had said struck a chord with me. "You said any organic being. Does this mean that I don't have a soul?"

Layek hesitated, as if unsure how to answer. His pause was the only answer I needed. I excused myself and left the room, feeling his eyes on my back with every step. For a moment I felt better as I left the medical center behind, the open, grassy main area beckoning to the playful side of my programming. But one glance at the throngs of blissful Pemalites brought the wall back up.

I wasn't sure why the thought of not having a soul bothered me so. After all, until moments ago I hadn't even known what a soul was. I still wasn't entirely sure I understood completely. Still…something in the way Layek had talked around the subject made me feel as if a soul was essential to being alive.

_Don't be foolish_. I rebuked myself immediately. Of course I wasn't alive, in the traditional sense. I was no more than a highly sophisticated computer system, designed to generate feelings and desires. Faded mockeries of what 'organic beings' were capable of.

"E'rok?" Siran pulled me from my distressing line of thought. He seemed a bit perplexed at my expression, "Are you still sad over Tirah?" he asked, providing me with an acceptable excuse.

"Yes." I said, nodding my confirmation. "Siran…maybe you can help me with something."

"What is it?" One ear perked with interest.

"Well, when Tirah's soul was…released…where did it go?" I watched carefully for the same aversion to the topic that Layek had displayed. Siran didn't seem to mind, however, and he was eager to please.

"It went everywhere!" He exclaimed, as if this were the most wonderful – and obvious – explanation ever.

"Everywhere?" I asked, still unclear.

"Yes, of course." Seeing that I didn't quite understand, Siran continued on, "When we die, our souls have no use of our bodies anymore. How silly it would be to remain in a lifeless corpse! You couldn't play, and how dreadful that would be! So the soul leaves, and without a body to focus it, it has no limitations. When a soul is freed it can go anywhere and play the most marvelous games! But of course, we cannot see that." He seemed a little sad at this fact, "It is something we will have to wait to find for ourselves."

"I see." I said, nodding as I stored the information away for later use. "And what about us Chee?"

"You?" Siran laughed at the question, as if I had told an exceptionally funny joke, "What do you need a soul for? You won't ever die! A soul is required to continue existing after death…if you don't die, why bother?"

"Ah…" I trailed off, thinking.

"E'Rok, I wish you would stop that." Siran said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Looking so sad all the time." His tail wagged once, hopefully, "We are on a grand adventure! Even Tirah, when she was awake in the end…" he paused, and I wondered if it hurt him to speak of her, "she was happy for the little life she had left. And she was excited for her soul to be released. You should be happy too."

"Siran, your entire planet was just destroyed. You lost your mate, and more of you are falling ill each day. How could I possibly be happy?" _And I have no soul_. I added silently.

"Because if you are not happy, you will be sad." Siran said, cocking his head to the side curiously, "Who would choose to be sad when they don't need to be?"

I sighed in resignation. I knew it was no use arguing with the Pemalite. In an offhanded way, I supposed he was right. At this point there was nothing I could do to change the fate of my masters – or of myself. Perhaps it was just best to sit back and enjoy what I could of my existence. Besides, our misery could very well be nearing its end, with Layek's new discovery…

"Siran…" I began, lowering my voice, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!" Siran cried eagerly, his ears pricking.

"Well…" I grinned, feeling my spirits begin to rise with the excitement of sharing forbidden knowledge, "Layek thinks he's found us a new home."

"Oh!" Siran's eyes widened with excited shock, and for a moment I thought he might break his promise immediately and shout the news for joy. His tail was wagging so hard I worried that it might fall off, "What wonderful news! E'Rok, we have a new home!"

"Shh…" I cautioned, "Don't tell anyone yet. Layek still wants to do some research. But it looks good."

"Of course, of course. Oh E'Rok, I'm so happy! Come on, let's celebrate!" He took off running, not giving me time to respond. My programming took over, though, and before I knew it I was chasing him and laughing giddily.

_Perhaps this will all work out for the best._ I thought, as I ran through the habitat that was as artificial as I was. I imagined a new world, full of alien sights and experiences. I thought of exploring that world with my masters, while creating new and exciting games.

For a being without a soul, my contentment at that moment felt marvelously real.


	12. Preservation

**A/N: **One chapter and an epilogue left. It seems oddly fitting to end with thirteen chapters (not counting epilogue). Poor Pemalites. As always, thanks to my readers and my reviewers! I love all the critiques and I definitely take everything into account!

Love always,

T.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_Preservation_

News of Layek's discovery spread quickly and, despite the ever increasing number of Pemalites falling ill, everyone was in good spirits. The Chee worked with Layek, taking care of the sick Pemalites so as to avoid exposing those who were healthy. Pemalites who had not shown symptoms of the Howlers infection yet played happily, sharing their hopes and dreams of their new world.

I tried to follow the example of the healthy Pemalites and remain in good spirits. Truthfully, I found it difficult; especially when my masters were diminishing in number every day. There were three more funerals held within a week. Three more souls released into wherever they were released into. Miraculously, Layek remained healthy, despite his constant contact with the dead and the dying. We Chee were, of course, immune, and other than Layek we were the only ones allowed in the medical center.

"Layek, how long do you think this journey will take?" I asked, as I applied some medicine to a sick Pemalites skin. The solvent seeped through the skin and into her immune system almost immediately.

"A month or so," Layek said, his eyes glued to the computer console, as they were so often these days, "maybe less if we're lucky."

"Do you think that we'll be able to find a cure, once we're on this new planet?" I had been wondering this for some time. None of Layek's attempts at curing the Pemalites had amounted to anything. He could ease their suffering, keep them comfortable, and maybe even slow the process. In the end, however, the results were the same.

"I don't know." Layek admitted. "I am hoping that if nothing else, fresh air will help. Perhaps this new world will have the resources to help me find a cure."

"Ah." I said, not pressing the issue. I recognized the tone in his voice. It was the desperate, angry inflection of someone who knows that his efforts are pointless, but continues on anyways.

When I was not in the medical center I made it a point to spend as much time with Siran as possible. For some reason the healthy Pemalites were not too concerned with the spreading illness, despite the obvious danger. When I asked Siran about it he merely shrugged and told me that if it was his time to be taken, then he could not fight that. In the meantime, he would enjoy every moment of life.

Two weeks passed and conditions aboard the ship worsened, day by day. After awhile even the healthy Pemalites couldn't ignore their danger. They constantly pestered Layek, asking whether or not he had come up with a cure. They weren't afraid, but they did feel concern, some more so than others.

One particular day Layek pulled me from my free time early. I reluctantly left the game that Siran and the others were playing. The Pemalite numbers were so limited now that everyone participated in all of the games together, rather than going off in groups of two or three as they had done previously.

I abandoned the game reluctantly, for Layek rarely brought good news these days. He had come to rely on my as his confidante, the one person he alerted to new information before all of the others, Chee and Pemalite alike. While it was an honorable status to have, I did not relish it. As we walked into the medical center, his face was unreadable.

"I need to show you something, E'rok." Layek began, seriously. He glanced around, making sure that all of the patients were currently unconscious. Even in their sleep they would writhe in pain every few moments, a motion which tore at my emotional sensors like knives.

"Yes?" I asked, diverting my attention from my doomed masters. Layek was on the computer, entering in some figures. For a moment I thought he hadn't heard me, but then he turned towards me, his pale eyes distraught. In his paws he held a strange looking object. It was a reasonably large cylinder, which tapered to a point at one end that was so thin it looked as if it could slice through Pemalite skin with ease.

"Unfortunately I can't find any less barbaric way to implement this…you'll have to make do…" Layek muttered, looking at the contraption with concern.

"Layek, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused. I had never seen anything like the cylinder he held, but it seemed important. Layek handled it with extreme care, setting it gently on the counter, and staring at it, almost as if in awe. An uncomfortable silence fell, but I felt it was best not to intervene.

"E'rok, do you remember when you asked me what a soul was?" Layek asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes." I said, recalling the conversation vividly.

"Of course, of course. What a silly question…you couldn't forget…" he trailed off.

"Layek?" I prodded.

"Yes, yes. Well, when you asked me about a soul I gave you a rather vague answer. What I neglected to mention was that a soul has properties. Physical properties."

"But…I thought…Siran said –"

"I know what Siran said, but that's because he doesn't have a complete understanding. Siran is a computer technician; he doesn't work with biological functions. Not in the way I do." Layek said.

"So…what are the physical properties of a soul?" I asked, wondering how a soul could possibly be quantified.

"Well, it's a bit complicated." Layek said, "If I had a Pemalite Crystal I could just upload the data, but…as it is, I can't. So I'll explain it best I can. The soul is, as I said early, the essence of a Pemalite. It is what makes them – us – so trusting and joyful. Do you remember when I told you that I had formulated a way to broaden the range of emotions I felt?"

"Yes." Even if my program hadn't provided a perfect reconstruction of that day, how could I ever forget it? The day my world fell apart…

"Well, it turns out that in doing that I was altering my very genetic structure. I knew what I was doing at the time, but I did not know the extent of it. When I was analyzing the genetic structure of one of the sick Pemalites I went to compare it to mine and I found some startling differences.

"It turns out that the very structure of our being is encoded in our DNA. It's not quite that simple, of course, but that's the gist of it. Over the years of peace on our home world, the Pemalites evolved out of the need to feel fear, or hatred, or distrust."

"That…makes sense." I said slowly, surprised at how much sense it made. The thought that a 'soul' was a physical thing which could be manipulated was oddly comforting to me; much more comfortable than a mystical 'essence'. Still, something didn't fit, "Layek, why are you telling me this?"

"I've managed to prepare a serum…not much, but hopefully it will be enough. I used the same method of altering my genetic structure and applied it to the reverse. Instead of giving someone extra emotions and complicating the issue, the serum will alter the recipients DNA to more closely resemble Pemalite DNA, specifically a Pemalite spirit."

"So, you can change back to how you were before?" I asked, my holographic tail drooping slightly. It wasn't that I was unhappy with this prospect, but it had been unimaginably comforting to have a Pemalite who understood why we Chee were so different from our masters in some ways.

"No. This isn't for me." Layek said, "It's for you."

"What?" I asked, utterly perplexed. Layek wanted to change me? That was impossible, though. I didn't have any DNA, no genetic structure to speak of. The only way I could be changed was if someone reprogrammed me, and that would require a Crystal.

"When we get to the planet…I need you to take this. I need you to find this species." Layek punched a button on the computer and a holographic image popped up. It was very similar to my masters in form. Four legs, a snout and a tail, although it looked as though this creature did not have the ability to move about as a bipedal species. It also looked quite vicious, with sharp fangs that were most certainly alien. When I checked its stats I noted that it was omnivorous, and not at all sentient.

"Why do you want me to find this species? It looks threatening." I noted, my eyes on the animal's teeth. A Chee may be able to stand up to such a creature, but I hated to think of what it could do to one of my masters.

"These were the most similar species I could find to us. I want you to inject as many as you can with this serum." Layek said. "The end result should be that they are encoded with Pemalite DNA, or, more specifically, the part of Pemalite DNA that denotes its soul."

"I…of course, master. But….I still don't understand. Why are we doing this?" I asked, dreadful anticipation washing over me.

"I think you do understand, E'rok." Layek said, with a sad smile. "This journey…it was never about finding a new home. It was about –"

"Preservation." I finished, feeling my mind go numb with shock. Layek hadn't sought out this new planet with the intent of saving the Pemalite race.

"Please understand," Layek said, not meeting my eyes, "This is our only hope…the only way we can hope to save part of our race."

"I understand." I said softly, "May I be excused?"

Layek nodded and I left the medical center. In the open game area there were about a dozen healthy Pemalites playing, including Siran. I did not join them. A permanent, invisible wall had been erected between me and them. Even the other Chee who played alongside their masters were unreachable in that moment. They were, for now, ignorant. I was alone with the most devastating knowledge possible. My eyes followed Siran's happy face as I let the news sink in.

Layek had no cure, and would find none. The Pemalite race was doomed for extinction.


	13. Release

**A/N: So, instead of having an epilogue I decided to just write a longer final chapter. So this is it guys. I had fun, and I hope you enjoyed reading about the Pemalites. Oh, and yes, to answer many questions, E'rok is the same Chee we see in Animorphs as Erek. I was originally planning the epilogue to explain that, but realized that it did not fit in with the rest of the story. **

**I'm taking a week off and then I'll be back, working on the sequel to The Traitor. Please R/R and I'll try to return the favor. Love to all of my readers!**

**-T.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Release_

The next few weeks would be etched in my memory forever. Shortly after I received the Pemalites only salvation the situation began to worsen. When Layek fell ill, I knew that the end was near. When Layek passed, I knew that it was upon us.

Just seven Pemalites were remaining, four of which were barely clinging to life. Siran and two others were the only ones still capable of moving about the ship. I thought it a bitter piece of irony, that Siran was to seem so healthy even when I knew he was doomed.

Every time another Pemalite fell victim to the disease another pang of hatred would well up inside of me. If only we had fought the Howlers, maybe the outcome would have been different. At the very least, perhaps we could have prevented total extinction.

"E'rok?" Siran asked, as I missed the third _sterin_ he tossed at me in a row. I shook myself from my thoughts. Siran was looking at me with mild concern, as if he was unsure how to react to my distance.

"I'm sorry, Siran." I said, retrieving the small disc. "I was just thinking…"

"About what?" He asked, "Not about souls again?"

"A bit." I admitted. Siran saw my worrying as foolish, and a waste of time. He had let me know as much on several occasions. In his mind, he was doomed regardless so he may as well spend the time he had left enjoying himself.

"You know –" Siran began, preparing to chastise me again. His words were cut off by a sudden onslaught of coughing.

"Siran!" I cried, rushing to his side. But he was already straightening up, a sheepish half-smile playing on his face.

"I'm fine, E'rok. Calm down." He said.

"No." I responded, knowing that the moment I had dreaded above all else was upon me at last, "You need to get to the medical center."

"Why?" Siran laughed, and the joyful sound was intermingled with deep coughs. "So I can die lying down, surrounded by Chee who don't know what to do and can only stare? No, I won't. If I must die, I will die my way."

I had had no idea that a Pemalite could have such a strong conviction. I suppose that the last few weeks, with so much death, had finally managed to wear a bit on Siran's optimism. Even though he seemed cheerful enough, despite his coughing, a sort of pall had settled over him that I hadn't noticed before.

"Alright." I said, moved by his words, "I'll play."

So we played. We continued throwing the _sterin _to one another, and when Siran tired of that we ran just to feel the breeze on our faces. Every few paces we would pause so that Siran could catch his breath, and I could see his face twist in pain, but he insisted that we carry on. It was in the middle of a game of tag when Siran suddenly collapsed, as if his legs had been cut out from under him. A moan came up from him that had nothing to do with the fall; it was as if an animal was inside his throat, crawling to get out. I had heard that sound far too often in the past months.

Slowly, half refusing to accept what was happening, I walked over to Siran. Careful not to move him too quickly I picked his half-conscious form up and carried him towards the medical center.

"E'rok…" Siran's voice came out twisted and raw. I was amazed at how quickly the illness had set in. It was as if his entire immune system had failed all at once.

"Shh…" I murmured, laying him down on a vacant bed. There were other Pemalites here, most of them unconscious. One was wide awake, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling: I could see the pain in them. The other Chee quickly moved out to give me privacy. They knew that I was Siran's Chee.

"Sh…" I said again as another cry was ripped from Siran's throat, "I'm here. Don't worry, it'll be alright."

Siran's tail moved slightly and he fell still.

I didn't linger. Once Siran was unconscious I quickly drugged him so that he would stay asleep longer. I wanted him to be in pain for as little as possible. When I had finished I went to see the other Chee.

"Loros." I said, trying to ignore the tearing feeling I felt. "How many?"

"We are down to six Pemalites." She said, her eyes following mine to the medical center. Since the Pemalites began falling more rapidly we rarely took down our holograms. It was our one source of strength, at the moment. "All are ill." She added.

"And how long….how long until we get to the planet?" I asked.

"We will arrive late tomorrow. With any luck…" Loros trailed off. I didn't need her to finish her statement. We both knew what she meant.

"Yeah. With luck." I said. I left her then, going to stand by myself and think. Layek had been very clear of the requirements of his serum. It was only nearly complete, not entirely. The final ingredient had to be added immediately before I injected it into the animal. Blood from a living Pemalite.

"Please, hold on." I murmured, not entirely sure if I was speaking to myself or the unhearing Pemalites.

* * *

When we arrived at the planet we found that it had changed greatly from when the Pemalites had last visited. The primary sentient species had advanced greatly, no longer congregating in feeble hunter-gatherer groups. Now they had cities, thousands strong. The wilderness, however, was vastly unchanged. It was there that we went. 

Miraculously all six of the Pemalites had managed to cling to life. Siran's condition had worsened, and the drugs which had kept him unconscious were no longer working. Every time he cried out it was as if my entire system was being shocked.

"This place is different." Loros said. We were standing at the helm of the ship, looking out at the wilderness. There was a sort of forest in front of us, with deep green leaves and dark brown bases. Everywhere I looked I saw green, none of the brilliant colors of the Pemalite world. The very air itself seemed pale, washed out. A single medium-sized star was nothing in comparison to the rich double-suns that had warmed our air.

"Should we go out?" I asked, unsure of how to proceed. We needed to hunt down these four-legged animals that so resembled our masters, and we needed to do it quickly.

"Not yet." Loros said, giving me a disdainful look. "I recalibrated our sensors to look for this species Layek set you to find. Once one comes close, we can capture it with a tractor beam and you can complete this…process."

I hadn't told the other Chee precisely what it was I was going to do. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. After all, if it didn't work….regardless, I had told Loros and the others that I had a job set to me by Layek, and that was enough for them.

"We don't know how long that will take." I protested. "And we don't know how long we have left. We need to get this taken care of as soon as possible."

As if to punctuate my opinion another Chee approached us, his holographic face distraught. "We lost three in the past fifteen minutes." He said. I felt my body seize up.

"Siran….?" I asked.

"Is still with us." The Chee said, smiling sadly, "Barely."

I relaxed my hologram. There was still time. Not much, but perhaps enough.

"Loros." I said, redirecting my attention to the problem at hand, "We need to get one of these creatures immediately."

"I can try to capture one on long-range sensors." Loros said, looking down at the computer controls, "But it will be risky. The creature will die unless just the right amount of energy is used."

"I don't care." I said, "Do it."

Loros made a sound that clearly indicated her disapproval. It didn't bother me; her opinion was the last of my worries. We were here, on our new world, and Siran was dying, and Layek's last hope lay in one syringe which I held in my holographic paws.

"I've got one." Loros said after a moment, "There is a group of eight or so not too far away. I think I can capture it and draw it closer safely." She was silent for a long moment as she worked, "Yes, I've got it. I'm drawing it closer. It looks as if the others are following…"

I had heard enough. It was time. Quickly I moved to the medical center and assessed the situation. Of the three surviving Pemalites Siran was the furthest from death, with minutes rather than seconds. I picked his fragile body up in my arms and made way for the main hatch.

"E'rok, can you tell us –" Loros had come up behind me, looking alarmed at the fact that I had Siran in my arms.

"No." I interrupted. "Just trust me. I need Siran for this to work. Is the animal here?"

"Yes, it's being held by a tractor. But there are seven others there as well. I'm coming out with you." Loros said, "We don't know anything about this world, it could be dangerous."

I nodded my silent agreement and opened the hatch.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped out into fresh air was the unbelievable lightness I felt. The thick metal that made up my physical being might as well have been air. I was so shocked by the transition that I almost dropped Siran.

"Lighter gravity." Loros commented, glancing down at a small sensor she held in her hand, "3.8 times lighter than the gravity of our world."

"You could have warned me." I commented, quickly returning to the task at hand. Just as Loros had said there were eight large beasts in front of me, vaguely resembling the Pemalite I held in my arms. Before I knew about the change in gravity I had been worried about this part of the process. Siran was weak, my programming would not allow me to harm these creatures, and they looked mean.

Now I did not worry so much about the animals as Siran as I moved slowly towards the one being held immobile by the tractor beam. They watched me warily, and one or two snarled at me, but I paid them no mind. They seemed to be afraid of approaching something which smelled so alien, and I used this to my advantage. Loros kept in front of me, ready to hold them back if need be.

Being painstakingly careful I laid Siran on the ground next to the animal. He coughed and opened his eyes halfway. For a moment they gazed around, unseeing, until he managed to focus on my face.

"E'rok…I'm dying." Siran said, his voice an echo of what it had once been.

"I know." I said, taking the syringe from Loros as she handed it to me.

"I'll be…" he paused, breathing deeply, "I'll be with Tirah soon. And Layek." A ghost of a smile flickered across his face, but faded quickly. "But….not you…"

"You will be with me." I said soothingly. I worked quickly as I talked. Siran didn't even notice as I pricked him with the syringe and drew it out, his blood intermingling with Layek's concoction. I shook the syringe, making sure that it was completely mixed.

"E'rok…" Siran said, and now he was too weak to cough even. The sound caught in his throat, a wretched gagging noise. His agony was too great for me to bear. If I could have, I would have died in his stead right then. Instead, I switched off my hologram so that he couldn't see my pain.

"Shh.." I said, placing my free hand on his forehead, "Rest now, Siran. It will all be just fine." He seemed to nod complacently at that, and slowly his eyes closed. For awhile I watched him breathe, each intake of air further and further apart until finally he exhaled and his body grew still.

"E'rok." Loros said from behind me, her voice full of sympathy. I ignored her. I had a job to do, and then, only then, could I allow myself to grieve. I pulled away from Siran's body and turned to the animal. It looked at me with vicious, angry eyes that were so different from my friends. But it was held tight by the tractor beam and could not move so much as a molecule. My android body reached through the energy beam easily and pressed the needle against the creature's skin. Within a moment I had emptied the syringe into its bloodstream.

I had hoped that I would feel something. Some sense of satisfaction. Some release similar to that the Pemalites felt when they celebrated the release of a soul. In reality, though, I felt nothing. I had no way of knowing whether or not the solution had worked.

Loros and I returned to the ship, carrying Siran's corpse. Once inside we released the animal and it ran off with its pack mates, looking as if nothing had happened.

"Did it work?" Loros asked.

"I don't know." I admitted, "I suppose, if it worked, we will know in time."

"Ah." Loros said. "Well, time is something we have plenty of."

"Unlike our masters." I said quietly.

"Yes," She said ruefully, "Unlike our masters."

We took Siran's body back to the medical center and laid him beside the other dead. The other Chee were in their, looking on. For a long while we stood in silence, all that remained of the great Pemalite race.

"Loros?" I said, after the silence had become too much to bear.

"Yes, E'rok?" She asked.

"Would you like to play?" For a moment I thought I might be reprimanded for ruining the solemnity of the moment. But then her hologram broke out into a wide smile. We left the medical bay and together the Chee celebrated the final release of the Pemalite souls.


End file.
